The odor associated with body discharges, such as menstrual fluid and urine, can be effectively eliminated or reduced by many active compounds. The reduction in odor can be accomplished through various mechanisms: 1) by the active ingredient attacking and killing the organism which forms the odorous materials (e.g., bactericide); 2) by it interfering with the metabolism cycle which leads to the formation of odor (anti-enzyme, e.g., EDTA); 3) by chemical neutralization of the odorous materials (e.g., sodium bicarbonate neutralizes fatty acids); 4) by strong physical adsorption of materials (e.g., activated charcoal). Other mechanisms are also known. The terms "deodorant" and "antiodorant" as used herein interchangeably, are intended to include all such active ingredients, no matter what specific deodorizing mechanism is involved.
Most antiodorant materials are available only in powder form, and as such, are dusty and difficult to incorporate and contain in commercial body fluid absorbent products such as sanitary napkins or diapers. Additionally, good (and sometimes long) contact must be established between the active deodorant compounds and the body fluid, before odor reduction can be realized.
The present invention serves to solve some of these problems by means of a polymeric system which facilitates the incorporation of antiodorant powders into sanitary napkins and other absorbent products and contains them in a dust free manner, while allowing a good contact with the absorbed body fluid. The term "sanitary napkin" as used herein is intended to include all products conventionally used to absorb menstrual fluid or vaginal discharge, which are not tampons, whether referred to as sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners or similar or synonymous names.